zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Majin Kotage (Epoch Legacy Bio)
Majin Kotage is a 30 year old male Tolkay mercenary who is a playable character in Epoch of Disharmony. He was created by Cream04849 Status Unknown, was last seen injured after a bar-fight with Rykos in Zora’s Domian on Day 7. Background Majin Kotage was found as an egg on the outskirts of a Tokay settlement in Labrynna. Uncertain of his parentage and sensing that he was different from the other Tokay; he eventually left to go abroad and find out where he came from. However, the discovery of his shadow powers (and limited water magic) diverted him into a life as a thief, then spy, then assassin, in Labrynna. His thieving crew, originally reticent to use a Tokay, became accustomed to him, then dependent on him, and then eventually jealous of his natural talents. Eventually they turned on Majin and he managed to escape with his life. After that, Majin generally stayed away from others, choosing to remain solitary and take whatever contracts he can get. Strengths Majin has been well trained over the years in the arts of theft, espionage, and assassination. Years of training in martial arts, thievery, and espionage have made him stronger than the average Tokay, and his scales have hardened to a toughness beyond that of human flesh but short of true armor. What he lacks in stature, however, he makes up for in ability. Majin can manipulate water to some small degree, but his true strength lies in the art of shadow manipulation, illusion, and deception. Weaknesses Being roughly the size of an older child, and even despite being among the largest and strongest of his species, Majin still does not have the physical strength to excel in direct combat for long periods. He does not wear armor, so even despite the hardness of his scales he is vulnerable to bladed weapons and the like. His illusions and shadow forms are easily destroyed by the direct application of light magic. Equipment *'Pair of Butterfly Swords' *'Blow Gun & Shaved Wooden Darts' *'Several Vials of Poison' *'Wallet' *'Small Wooden Crossbow & Quiver' *'Dragon Mask' Appearance Majin stands several inches taller and is leaner of build than most Tokay, and his scales are a darker, mottled shade of green that has hardened and started to take on faded patches of gray. He wears a loose, gauzy shirt of ash gray across which crisscrosses a pair of leather utility belts. Over this he often is shrouded by a dark black cloak. Two things are evident about him when he wears that cloak: that its surface seems to shift and roil like mist before the naked eye, and grow hazy at its edges, and that he casts no visible shadow. Personality Majin is not a trusting individual, and tends to remain apart from people unless they have a job for him or are one of his marks. He tends to see the world through a very jaded lens, having been betrayed by people he worked closely with for so long. He is somewhat sarcastic at times, but can play nice when it suits him. Timeline of major Events Day Zero Summary Majin, working for an unknown party, was tasked with stealing the Hylian Trust, one of three keys needed in order to access the only known timeshift stone vault. After accomplishing the job he gives the key to his cloaked employer, who disappears soon afterwards. Day 1 Summary After meeting with a friend and informant named Haldar Majin travels south along Zora’s River. Here he discovers his old friend Kaimu; now transformed into a more monstrous appearance. The two travel to Zora’s Domain where they meet Polaris. The three are hired by King Tiburon to secure an alliance with the Goron’s for the upcoming war. Day 2 Summary Polaris revels to Majin and Kaimu that he is from the future, much to their confusion. The trio travel to Kakariko Village on the way to Goron City. However when a team of agents working for the King of Hyrule (consisting of Taden, Tarah, Leif, and Kourtz) shows up looking for the one who stole the trust key, a battle between the two groups breaks out. The battle eventually ends when a Hylian guard contingent breaks up the fight and the parties disperse. Day 3 Summary After seeing Taden massacre the Hylian Guards, Majin escapes the village in secret. Later on in Hyrule Field Majin confronts Tarah and Shinsou. In exchange for information on the trust they point him in the direction of Taden at Snowpeak. In the far north Majin watches Taden fight Kaimu, who was reveled to be a clone named AvaKai created by Sirius. AvaKai transformed into a dragon after escaping Kakariko through the well. When Taden kills AvaKai, Majin swoops in and steals the dragon mask from his remains. Seeing his creation killed Sirius comes down from his mountain laboratory and opens a Moonlight doorway. Taunting Taden and Majin he pushes them through, letting them out at Death Mountain. At Goron City Majin finds Polaris speaking with Goron leader Darmoto. Despite his best efforts to make an alliance, Darmoto instead chooses to keep the Goron tribe neutral and on the sidelines. Later Darmoto is confronted by Taden disguised in his Yeti Mask Transformation. Taden falsely states that Majin has come to steel the Goron Trust Key and offers to protect it. Darmoto agrees to an alliance with the mountain man and tells him the hidden location of his trust. Realizing that Taden is plotting to steal the key for himself Majin reunites with Polaris and Sirius and they rush off to stop Horwendil. Day 4 Summary After fighting through Dongono's Cavern the trio catch Taden in the act of stealing the trust. However this act awakens the fearsome Mega Dongono, which proceeds to attack all of them. The four are forced to work together in order to defeat the beast. Majin puts on the dragon mask and manages to kill Mega Dongono in a massive explosion. He then escapes out through a tunnel with the others. They emerge onto Hyrule Field where the Battle of Disharmony is taking place. Elizabeth Bryce's blood magic inadvertently awakens the soul of AvaKai within the dragon mask. Possessing his mind Majin proceeds to mindlessly attack and slaughter the surrounding Zora troops. When Majin is able to regain rational thought he takes off the dragon mask and witnesses the mass carnage that he helped create. Alauth then notices Majin in the battlefield. Alauth envelopes the Tokay as a formless shadow and tries to convince him to join its side. Majin sees a vague, possible vision of himself standing at fore of an unseen entity which brought darkness and chaos across the land. Wondering if Alauth was the Night's Flame that Taden mentioned to him earlier and, terrified of being used to do more harm to the land, Majin uses his power over shadow to temporarily blow Alauth apart before running off. By chance Majin crosses paths with Impa as Hylian soldiers join the battle. Standing before her he finally recognizes Impa as his former employer, the same one who hired him to steal the Hylian's Trust Key. Confirming to Majin that his suspicions are true, Impa kicks the Tokay out of her way and orders her men to capture or kill him. Then with the flash of a deku nut she disappears. Majin barely escapes the battle with the help of Beth and Polaris. Day 5-6 Summary At Zora’s Domain Majin finally comes to the realization that Impa had used him as pretext to start the war. Entering a deep state of depression the Tokay spends the next two days drowning himself in drink and contemplating suicide. Day 7 Summary Polaris and the real Kaimu try to convince Majin to stop drinking and help them end the war. Instead Majin picks a fight with Rykos when he starts hitting on Beth. Rykos quickly overpowers to Tokay and Majin limps out of the bar injured. Epoch of Disharmony Season One Chapters * I. Amongst the Shadows (Video and First Section Only) * V. The March to Zora's Domain (All Sections) * XI. The Battle of Kakariko Village (All But First Section) * XIV. Dromand's Gambit (First Section Only) * XVI. Titans of Snowpeak (Beginning with Dragon VS Yeti Match, Go!) * XVII. MegaDodongo's Cavern (All Sections) * XVIII. The Battle of Disharmony (Beginning with Bursting In) Epoch of Disharmony Season Two Chapters * VI. Drunken Musings (First Section Only) Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Shadow Category:Tokays Category:Cream04849 Category:Inactive Category:King Tiburon's Recruits Category:Majin Kotage